Living Again
by RainbowDreamer1136
Summary: When Isabella was a child in Mexico, she didn't have the best life. Now, she's a shy and silent girl who barely lives her life anymore. So, when she's sixteen, she moves to a place called Danville. Will her life be better or worse? Will she meet new friends? Rated T for violence in the first chapter. First story! R&R please!
1. What happened in Mexico

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

_He was coming; I could hear him outside slamming his car door. I had to go find a place to hide, Mommy told me that when Daddy come's home to hide quickly so I started running towards my extremely small closet in my room that only I could fit in. I hug my knees tightly and wait. Suddenly, daddy's voice interrupted the silence. He started yelling at Mommy loudly, they were probably in the kitchen, the room at the opposite end of my room but I could still hear small bits of Daddy's yelling._

"_Why don't you get a job? The only things you're good at is cooking and sleeping!"_

_Mommy explained me that times where hard here in Mexico, jobs where harder to find so there was less money._

"_It's no wonder where poor, I work all day while my stupid wife and worthless daughter stay at home eating and sleeping!"_

_Tears came to my eyes, I wanted to help but what can one seven year old do? I can't get a job, I can't even make lemonade to sell! I cried as my dad continued to insult me and my mother. After a minute or two, I started to hear noises which told me that dad was slapping Mommy. I felt anger serge through me, I wasn't going to stay here and let mom be hit by some monster, so I left my hiding place and headed towards the kitchen. My suspicions were confirmed when I arrived at my destination, my father, who's back was facing me, was furiously abusing my mother._

"_Stop it! Stop hitting Mommy, you meanie!" I screamed at him._

_He stopped and turned to face me, anger in his eyes._

"_There you are you little worthless brat!" he said grabbing me as my mom cried out in protest, tears in her eyes while I froze in fear at his touch._

"_Let Isabella go!"_

"_What?" he said, sounding more or less as a question._

"_Let her go," she ordered once more._

"_No, I think it's time me and Isabella spent some quality time together."_

"_No! Leave her alone!" mother said again, coming to grab me._

"_If you try to take her, I'll make sure it will be worse, for you and her," he warned as he took me to my room._

_He closed and locked the door set me down and walked in front of me, arms crossed and fury still burning in his eyes._

"_Now, what does Daddy do while you're at school?" he questioned._

_Confused at this obvious question, I looked up at him and answered._

"_You go to work."_

"_Good, good. Now, do you or Mommy go to work?"_

"_No."_

"_So, while Daddy works very, very hard at work, you go to school and Vivian stays home, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And, why don't you go to work?" he asked his voice becoming more and more frustrated._

"_I'm too young and I still have to learn."_

"_Well, Daddy is tired of these kind of excuses," he paused and continued, his voice taking the full volume it was using while his fight with Vivian._

"_Daddy thinks you're a good-for-nothing, stupid and bratty little girl!" he roared as he took my arm and threw me across the room causing me immense pain as I started to cry._

"_He thinks that you'll grow up and be like you're stupid mother!" he shouted as he took my probably now broken arm and threw me against the other wall._

"_Ow! S-Stop it! You're h-hurting m-me!" I yelled in vain._

_He ignored my cries and continued, except now, instead of throwing me, he started punching me with what was probably all of his strength._

"_He thinks you'll be an ugly and dumb little witch!"_

_The pain was insufferable, the torture he was putting me through made me want to shrill up and die right there. I could probably see blood if my eyes weren't covered in tears. He grabbed my right leg and threw me against the hard wall again, causing me even more agony as I felt the impact on my spine. The hurt only increased as I fell face first on the cold hard wooden floor. It took all of the strength in my small little body just to sit up against the wall. Then he got close to me and whispered something, his voice filled with venom._

"_Now, listen to me, you're just a stupid, dumb, ugly, worthless little brat that no one will never, and I mean never, love you."_

_And, just then the sound of sirens filled the room. The beast in front suddenly got up and looked out the window, his face becoming filled with panic. He left the room at the speed of light, leaving me alone with my pain._

_Both my arms are probably broken, my chest severely bruised and bloody, my face was probably scarred in a few places, my legs were both bleeding in a few places, my breathing was both heavy and slow but each breath I took caused my lungs to sting terribly._

_My loud breathing was met with the sound of my mother's voice._

"_I'm coming, Isabella!" she promised._

_I tried talking but that only resulted in my sore body to ache more. As she promised, my mother arrived and gasped as she saw me, her eyes not trying to block the tears._

"_Oh, Isabella! My darling!" she exclaimed, grabbing me carefully enough to not cause me too much pain. She took me outside to where there was the police dealing with the horrible man that abused me along with an ambulance. She cautiously put me on the gurney and the people put me in their special truck and Mommy sat next to me, crying hysterically, me with her, not only from the pain but also from the insults I was convinced were true._

_As we arrived to the hospital, they put me on a bed in a bright white room with a lot of doctor's ready to begin. The first thing they did was put me to sleep._

I woke up breathing heavily, sweat on my body. It took me a while to convince myself I was in my room, in perfect health. My tight grip on my blankets loosened as I realized my surroundings, ever since that night, I have kept having that dream almost every night, the emotional and physical pain always haunting me. I have physically recovered since what happened nine years ago, things have changed. I became a very silent person, barely talking to my own mother, I have a pretty low self-esteem, and I absolutely hated everything about me my so-called father mentioned about me that night: my mental capacities, my looks, my worth, I never showed my face in public. I aged and I was now sixteen and a week ago I moved here, to Danville.

I go to Danville High, a school not too far from here. I don't really know anybody there and I don't intend to go meet anyone either. I'm pretty shy and I don't think anybody would possibly want to be friends with_ me_. So, I'll stay in my own corner away from everybody. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I'll stay on my side while the other teens stay on theirs… at least I hope they will.

I guess I'll find out on my first day. Tomorrow.

* * *

**Done! With the first chapter at least. Please review if you have time and by the way this is my first story so I would like constructive c****ritisisme** **please!**


	2. Thoughts

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Time to get up for school, I guess. I'm half scared to death and half excited, just for the first day. But, who knows, maybe it'll be a school filled with the nicest teens on earth… probably not. I just hope it'll be better than my last school in Mexico, where I was bullied a lot for my shy mannerisms. It was actually one of the reasons why my mom thought it would be better to move away from there. She really wanted to forget everything that happened there, I don't think it'll be that easy, but at least were far away from that place.

"Isa, time to get ready!" my mother said, interrupting my thoughts. I look at my alarm clock, and it was indeed time if I didn't want to be late.

So, I get up, go to my closet and pick out my usual clothes, a pair of long blue jeans, a white t-shirt, my favourite jeans jacket and a small scarf. Nothing too special, it's just my casual wear. Now that step one is done, time to get my hair done. I go to my own bathroom, take my hairbrush and start brushing my hair to its usual form; one bang is completely covering my right eye and the other covering half of the other one, the rest of the hair flowing down one my back. You'd think it would be hard to see with all that hair in my eyes, but I'm used to it. Plus, as I mentioned before I don't really show my whole face in public, you know, to spare the people of one of my ugliest features.

I brush my teeth, do the regular getting ready for school routine, and go down to see my mother sitting with her breakfast in front of her, waiting for me to arrive to start eating.

"Oh Isa! You look beautiful!"

I smile slightly and nod my head as a signal of my thanks. I sit down and start eating my waffles, they were amazing, as usual, my mom is quite the cook, if I do say so myself. At the end of my delicious meal, I pick up my plate and go clean it in the kitchen sink. I then wave goodbye to my mother who wishes me best of luck.

I walk my way to school, still hoping my school will be better than the previous one. Maybe I'll make one friend, or at least someone will make friends with me. I'm not really one to surround myself with people like some of the popular kids do. I would like just one or two friends maybe even three, but one is fine, one would already be a first. I just wonder if _I'm_ going to have to do the first move, or someone will come talk to me. I'll just make a fool of myself if I have to be the one that goes and talks to people. I'll be a stuttering mess.

My thoughts are cut off by me realizing I have arrived in front of the very school I need to go to. I took all the courage I could muster, sighed and went in.

* * *

**Done... again. I know it's really, really short but let's look on the bright side: it's my first cliff-hanger! XD Don't worry though next chapter will be up very, very soon! Bye! :)**


	3. New school, new people

**Still Isabella's P.O.V:**

It didn't look that bad. Well, all I saw 'till now was a hallway with a bunch of talking teenager next to the walls, but it could be worse, I guess. They could all look like big thugs that wanted to kill me, so this is good. What's weird is that after I finished analyzing the hall and that all the people there realized I was a new kid, they just looked at me in complete silence. Boy, this is awkward. I guess I should just go to the principal's office and get my schedule. I just started walking to the end of the corridor, their eyes never leaving me, it's like I came to school in my underwear. As I passed by, I could hear some people whispering, no doubt pointing out the physical flaws I have. As soon as I walked by them, they all started talking again. That was pretty weird.

I got to the waiting room of Principal Smith's office and waited until the secretary in front of me said something.

"Are you Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" she asks me.

I nod in response.

"Are you here for your schedule?"

I nod again, my silent personality not leaving me.

"Well, here you go," she said, handing me a paper. "You sure don't talk much."

Again, I nod and get out of the waiting room.

Well, that was easier that I thought. Okay, let's see, my locker is number 301. All right, it shouldn't be too far from here, since the lockers close to me are in the two hundreds. It looks like the numbers get bigger if I go towards the right. As I go towards my new little cubbyhole, I look at my timetable. My first class is History. Cool! History is one of my favourite subjects! Oh, my locker is right here, right behind those two people that are… making out. They were on the lockers, my locker specifically, in a make-out session… great. I go towards my locker, unnoticed by the two, unlocked it, and opened it slightly, almost getting my hand slammed on because of the duo next to me. I pushed them off and they stopped and looked at me harshly.

"Way to ruin a moment, new kid," the guy stated.

"Yeah, what's your problem? Ugly mess," the girl asked, not waiting for an answer and leaving with her boyfriend.

Great, first ten minutes in here and already snapped at and insulted. Well, two people aren't everybody, I guess. Wow, my locker already has all the books I'm supposed to have, now, where is it? Ah, here it is, "History 101" not really original. Oh well, doesn't matter. Now I just have to wait for the bell t-… never mind. Time for class.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry but I'm not going to do the classes unless something important happens so I'm skipping to lunch time btw: the last class she went to is science)**

* * *

Finally, I thought class would never end. Now, it's finally over. Plus, I'm really, really hungry and I could really use the spaghetti that there serving in the cafeteria. Okay, so my science teacher told me that the cafeteria should be right… here. I sighed, hopefully, this is where someone that will come up to me now since nothing happened in class except some small insults here and there. I entered the room and no one really paid attention to me, that's good at least. I went towards the cafeteria line, and looked around the room.

Just as I thought, the tables are divided in groups. Cheerleaders, football players, smart ones, ecologic ones, chess team, math team and… outcasts? The before last table is a small, round and had five people sitting around it. A thug looking boy next to a small Indian boy, across from them was red-head and… green-head? The red-head looks like he's talking about the most exciting thing in the world. Oh, it's my turn to be served. After I was served, I started walking towards the last table there was no one sitting at. It's small, but since I'm going to be eating alone, I don't really mind. As I walk silently to my destination, I didn't notice a leg purposely stick out from the football player table and I tripped with my cafeteria tray filled with food flying from my hands, I got up and wondered where my tray landed. Ouch! What was that? My plate? How did- as everyone started laughing I realized someone caught the plate of spaghetti and threw it at me, and it was still filled with food.

I look down at my stomach, only to find it covered by a big, saucy mess. Great, on my white shirt and favourite jeans jacket, that was un-buttoned when the plate hit me, I guess I'll have to settle with no lunch. For a second, I felt like breaking down and crying from embarrassment. The sound of laughter was interrupted by a new voice.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

I turn around to see the previous red-head standing up for me. As soon as he did, the laughing stopped and was replaced by the usual talking. I look at him and nod slightly to let him know my gratitude then turn and head for my table and sit down, my back turned from everybody as I let a few tears well up in my eyes. As they were about to spill, I felt a finger gently tap my shoulder. I quickly wipe away my tears and turn around slightly to see the same boy sitting down beside me.

"Here you go," he spoke gently, putting down what looked like a slice of pepperoni pizza on a plate beside me.

I shake my head and push it towards him, I can't take his lunch even though I'm really hungry, and he's undoubtedly just as hungry as me.

"I already have lunch, if that's what's keeping you; I wasn't that hungry so I only ate one out of the two I had."

I looked at him slightly, my way of asking him if he was sure, and he just pushed it towards me, grinning. I smile slightly and start eating while he starts talking.

"So, you're new? That's most likely why the popular kids are bullying you. I will admit a lot of people here are pretty mean sometimes. I'm Phineas Flynn by the way!" he introduced himself, extending his hand.

I nod and shake his hand politely.

"Are you Isabella?"

I nod.

"You don't talk much, huh?"

Another nod.

"You kinda' remind me of my brother Ferb, he barely _ever_ talks. He's that guy over there with Buford and Baljeet," he presented me while pointing at each of them to let me know which one is which.

As he continued talking, I started thinking, all while listening to him. I'm not sure if I could trust him yet. Back in Mexico, someone pretended to be my friend for a while only backstab me by telling all my secrets I told her and giving them away at her friends, which quickly caused them to spread around the whole school. So, it's possible that I have… some trust issues but their there for a reason!

Oddly enough, even though I don't trust him, I felt that this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

**Seems like Izzy is having confused thoughts about her new "friend". Hope you like it! :) Next chapter will be posted Wednesday!**


	4. My new friend

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

I finish my pizza slices while listening to Phineas who was talking about his family and friends. He really talks a lot, it's not that I find that annoying, I became a really good listener since I started my silence spree nine years ago. 'Till now I learned that he had a sister named Candace, a mother called Linda, his step-father is Lawrence and a brother called Ferb. He also has a platypus named Perry that always disappears during the day. He loves summer, pistachio ice-cream, making people smile and so much more. I'd actually be surprised if he told me he _didn't_ like something.

He told me that he and Ferb invent things during the summer like rollercoasters, portals to mars, animal translators and other stuff like that. Honestly, I'm not sure I believe him, if it was true, he would have done the impossible at the age of ten!

My thinking is cut short by some words Phineas said.

"You're pretty nice Isabella, since its Friday; would you like to come to a sleepover at my house tonight? It'll give you a chance to meet Ferb, Buford and Baljeet better."

I nod and smile in agreement.

"Great! By the way, is your next class English?"

I'm pretty sure that that's my next class, so I nod again.

"With Mr. Garcia?" he asked me curiously.

I shake my head sadly, thinking we weren't going to be in the same class together after lunch.

"Awesome! That means were in the same English class! And the best thing about being in Mrs. Diana is that she doesn't mind were where sitting, so we can sit next to each other!"

He reaches his hand up for a high-five which I gladly complete.

"Don't worry about my address though I'll give it to you after class."

Right before I get the chance signal him with my head again, the bell rings.

"Looks like it's time for class! See you in a few!" he says, while getting up and heading for the door, he suddenly stops, turns around and waves goodbye to me.

I wave back, getting up myself and rush to my locker.

* * *

**I'm skipping to the end of the day!**

* * *

I start heading for home, letting some thoughts invade my head again.

Finally, school is over and now I have two days of fun and freedom… and homework. But, I don't care anymore, I'm so happy! I made one friend _and_ he invited me over so I could meet his other friends, I might even become part of their gang! I haven't been this happy in forever!

Oh, I have to ask my mom if I can go! Even though I'm sure she'll say yes but I still have to inform her about it or she'll be worried. But Phineas asked me to be there immediately after school! Well, after I change from this super dirty clothes and pack a few things. Oh yeah, I have my phone with me! Great, I can just text mom real quick, and problem solved. I take out my phone from my backpack and text her.

"_Hey mom, I had a pretty good day today. I made one friend (he happens to be the neighbour from across the street) and he's inviting me to a sleepover tonight! Can I go please?"_

I start walking until I reach my house. I start getting ready and packing essentials, and putting my clothes in the washer. A few minutes before I'm ready, I hear a little jingle coming from my phone, meaning that I received a text message. I rush towards it and read the text sent by my mother.

"_Of course you can, Isa! What kind of mother would I be if I said no? Make sure to pack everything you need and call in case of an emergency! Love you!"_

I feel happiness run through my veins as i type a quick message in return.

"_Thanks mom! Love you too!"_

I then finish my preparations and quickly make my way towards Phineas' house as one thought runs through my head; this is going to be the best night ever!

* * *

**I know, I know. It's really short I'm sorry. I'll update tomorrow, it's going to be **_**at least**_** two chapters! Hope you enjoy! Review! :)**


	5. It's time for the sleepover!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Okay, almost there. But, what if Phineas' friends don't like me? At least Phineas will be there. I hope his friends will want me to be in their gang, that'd be the best thing ever! I'm pretty sure this isn't some set up to humiliate me, there's just something about Phineas that makes me trust him. I can't really explain it… Oh, I'm here!

I reach out my hand, ring the doorbell and wait a few seconds until the door opens to reveal my new friend in his pyjamas.

"Hey Isabella!" he greets, motioning me to come in, which I do happily. "You're the second one to arrive, while we wait for Buford, you can go change into your pyjamas."

I nod and look at him, waiting for him to tell me something else.

"Why aren't you… Oh, sorry, the bathroom's on the second floor across the hall from my room. Don't worry, It's pretty obvious were my room is, you can't miss it!"

I smile and nod again before going upstairs and start looking for his room. This evening is starting pretty well, even though only Phineas spoke to me. Now, it's not this room, not this one either, and here it is! Phineas was right it is pretty obvious since there's a sign on his door that says "Phineas and Ferb's room".

I turn and enter the bathroom, get my sleepwear from the backpack I brought with me and start changing. My pyjama was a simple pink top, a light purple pair of pants, and a pair of white socks. My hair is the same as usual except that the hair that usually flows down my back is now in a ponytail.

I leave the bathroom and head towards the stairs. I can hear the doorbell ring as I head down steps, meaning that Buford has arrived. After Phineas greets him, I gently tap his shoulder to get his attention and he turns to see me. I motion my body to tell him that I'm done and he looks at me in a sort of dreamy way. He quickly turns away and blushes slightly as I shake my head, I must be imagining things, there's _no _way Phineas would look at me like that; I'm way too ugly to be looked at like that. He looks at me again and asks me something.

"Do you want me to introduce you?"

I signal him yes with my head and he gestures me to follow him in what I assume is the living room. The first thing I see as I stepped in is three teenagers, sitting on that looked familiar because of lunch time earlier today. One looked like a tuff bully that I assume was the oppressor of the Indian boy next to him and the last one was who I believe to be his step-brother Ferb. They seemed to be playing a video game together as they waited for us to come. I wait until Phineas decides it's a good time to interrupt their gaming.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want to introduce you too"

They looked up at him and Baljeet paused the game to make sure there would be no funny business.

* * *

**I know it's short again, but I'll do my best for there to be a new chapter tonight or tommorow, don't worry! :) Plus, I think I'm getting better at making cliff-hangers! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Sleepy time!

"This is Isabella, the new girl," he introduces.

I look at the three boys and wave shyly while smiling nervously. Ferb reacts first with a simple wave, then Buford who just nods his head in my direction and finally Baljeet who gets up and shakes my hand and welcomes me.

"Hello, Isabella. Did you enjoy the first day?"

I agree using my head.

"Aren't you the girl who got spaghetti all over your clothes? That was hilarious!" Buford says while laughing his head off.

I look down at my shoes and sigh. I don't really want to think about one of the many embarrassing moments of my life, not right now. So, I'll just let him have his fun and ignore it.

"Buford, I don't think Isabella wants to think about that right now," I hear Phineas' voice say.

I glace at him and thank him with a small smile, which he returns with a smile of his own.

"Whatever you say, Dinner Bell," Buford says while rolling his eyes slightly.

"So, friends, what shall we start with?" Baljeet asks to break the little silence there was after Buford's answer.

"Glad you asked Baljeet! Okay, so here are the choices; we watch a movie, play truth or dare, just chat _or _we can go to the backyard to see the new invention me and Ferb built for today," he explains, looking sure of the answer.

Before anyone can say anything, Buford starts running towards the door.

"Last one there is the biggest wimp in Danville!"

As soon as he said that, we all start running for the door and head outside. But, of course, me being the slow turtle I am arrive in the backyard last earning another Buford comment.

"Ha! It isn't even Baljeet, it's girly!"

I ignore his remark and see Phineas with a small gadget and a small blue bowl in his hands.

"Again, not necessary Buford. Anyway, this is just a simple invention to give us something to eat for tonight, it's not really exciting if that's what you guys were hoping for, by the way."

"So Phineas, what does it do?" Baljeet questions curiously.

"Good question Baljeet!" Phineas chuckles. "It makes candy."

"Candy? How much candy?" Buford requests excitingly.

"As much as you want Buford."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"I thought we should eat them while we chat."

"Well, it _is _10:00, it's a good time to start talking if we don't want Ferb falling asleep again," Baljeet interrupts while smirking at Ferb who smiles sheepishly.

"Point taken. Everyone agree?" Phineas asks.

We all nod at once.

"Okay, so let's go!" Phineas orders jokingly, beaming.

I'll admit it's a little awkward just standing in the middle of a conversation, but maybe while we talk they'll actually talk to me. We go in the living room with our sleeping bags in our hands and settle them down from left to right in a pretty good order if I do say so myself, it's Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Phineas and me. Before we sit down, Phineas goes and gets _a lot_ of bowls from the kitchen. He hands out two bowls to each one of us and we sit down and start talking as we pass the little gadget around to fill our bowls up.

"So, Isabella, where do you live?" Baljeet asks.

I get up, walk towards the window and point to the house in front of Phineas' that happens to be mine. As I sit down again, Phineas speaks up.

"You live across the street? That's great Isabella!"

I smile at him and nod.

"Why don't you talk, girly?" Buford asks while eating a handful of Skittles.

I sigh, look down and shake my head with a frown. I don't really mind Buford's question's _that _much, he's curious, that's all. I just don't want to remember or talk about it.

"Buford, some people just want to be more silent and listen to others instead of talking. Right Ferb?" Phineas says, receiving an agreeing nod from his brother.

That wasn't really the reason but might as well roll with it. I like it when Phineas defends me, it makes me feel like someone besides my mom _actually _cares for me, and I think he does.

Finally, it's my turn with the machine. I fill the first plastic bowl up with smarties and the second with gummy bears. I hand the machine to Phineas and he puts it on a near coffee table.

"Well, where are you from Isabella?" Baljeet inquires.

Before I could respond in any way, Phineas hands me a small globe. I smile at him and look for the country I'm from. When I spot it, I point it out towards Baljeet.

"Ah, I see, you're from Mexico, that's interesting."

As the night goes on, they start to learn different things about me, like the fact that pink is my favorite colour, that I like dog's a lot, my favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry and a bunch of other things. It wasn't until one in the morning that we all fall asleep.

* * *

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,**** so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _so _sorry I didn't update! I'm super late on this 'cause of school! Ugh, stupid school! Anyway, my point is, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I hope you enjoyed and review please! :)**


	7. Some late night thinking

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

I shoot up from my horrible sleep, gasping for air and gripping the sides of my sleeping bag. I just dreamed of the memory that's been haunting me my whole life. Small tears start to form in my eyes as I look around desperately for something reassuring. The only thing that manages to calm me down is the sight of my first and best friend sleeping comfortably next to me in the extremely faint light. I sigh and wipe the tears. I just can't forget it, no matter how hard I try, I just _can't_.

And to think that mom suffered through that abuse more than once. I was just hurt on one occasion, but my treatment was even more severe than what my mother's ever was. I could be dead if the police hadn't arrived earlier considering that monster would have continued.

I sink into my sleeping bag again and turn to my best friend. I owe him so much. Without him I would probably be in worse situation than I was back in Mexico. No friends, a school filled with bullies, the only person liking being my mother. But, he stood up for me, why? He could have just laughed or not do anything, why did he stick up for me? I smile slightly, maybe that's just him. He's just the kind of guy who would help someone in need, I guess.

He became my friend and gave me four other friends. What more could I ask for? He's one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I will forever be grateful to him and what he did. And with that last thought in my head, I fall asleep once more.

* * *

**The next morning:**

I wake up to the loud sound of construction that seems to be coming from outside. I look at the clock and find out that it's only seven in the morning. I look to my right groggily, expecting to see my new friends there, only to find empty, messily arranged sleeping bags in their place. I guess I should get up then. Even if I try to go back to sleep, I don't think I could with all this noise.

I unzip my sleeping bag and stand up. I should change and get ready before I look for Phineas, after all I can't just go outside in my pyjamas. I grab my pink bag next to me and head for the bathroom I previously changed in.

I arrive and knock before entering, even though I have no important purpose, I was raised with decent manners. I wait a few seconds and listen well for any sort of voice to tell me it's occupied. Upon hearing nothing, I enter the small but fancy restroom and undress myself. I reach down, grab the clothes I wore the night before from the small bag at my feet and put them on. I then arrange my hair as usual, making extra sure to hide my eyes as well as possible, why would I want to scare off my new friends? Finally, I do the last small things like brushing my teeth, pick my stuff up and put them in my rose-pink sack, then head for the restroom door.

I walk down the stairs rather quickly, roll my sleeping bag up and lay it with my small but helpful bag next to a large glass door. Before I leave through said door, I look back the clock. Wow, it's only seven fifteen. Anyways, I open the exit, step into the backyard and slide the door back. I then turn back around and face to a huge, but I mean _huge_, ping pong table in construction. I look around until I find the person I'm searching for, looking at a blueprint next to a tree. I silently walk over to him, doing my best not bother him, and gently tap his shoulder. He turns towards me with confused smile that quickly turns into a joyful one.

"Hey Isabella, did you sleep well?" The red-head asked happily.

I nod, with a little hesitation, but nod nonetheless.

"Great, are you hungry?"

I was about to shake my head no, but my stomach answers for me with a grumbling sound.

"I'll take that as a yes. There's a plate of waffles with your name on it in the kitchen," he chuckles.

I smile shyly and head for the door. And, as said, there's a plate of waffles, a fork and a knife on the kitchen counter with a little note taped on the plate. I carefully unstick it and read it.

"_Please do not eat; these waffles are for Isabella only._

_P.S: Told you they would have your name on it. :)_

_-Phineas"_

I smile and start eating my delicious breakfast.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! It took me a while, but I got a little sick this week. Okay, fine, _very _sick, but I'm doing better. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter, I may have a new chapter posted this weekend, if I have no plans. See you later! And, as always, don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think about it so far! Constructive criticism is always required and appreciated! :)**


	8. Gonna' start Ping-Ponging soon!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

I finish my waffles and put my plate and utensils in the sink. I head to the backyard again, hopefully this time I'll get to know more about what they're making. But, wow, seriously I would have _never _thought that two sixteen year olds could do the impossible! My gosh, I hit the jackpot! I found one amazing person, well, he found me, who is the brother of another amazing person and they're both friends with two other amazing people! The amazement is way beyond my imagination!

I walk near Phineas again while he gives a few directions to my new friends.

"A little more to the right Buford… no, more to the left now… almost… Perfect! Okay Baljeet don't forget to paint the logo in the middle of the table, got it?"

"Yes, Phineas!" I hear Baljeet say.

He turns to work on some kind of huge Ping-Pong paddle. Should I go see him, or should I let him work? He might be annoyed if I interrupt him again… I start to walk back to the house until another thought stops me. Maybe he wants me to stay and help? No, I don't think so; he must think I'm _way _too weak to help _him_. I can't really do the impossible, I can barely do the possible! I walk to the house at a quicker pace, right before I actually go in the house, a hand grabs my arm delicately. I turn and look at the person slightly confused.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" he asks, letting go of my arm.

I look down at my shuffling feet and sigh a little.

"Please don't go, I want you to have fun too!"

I look up at Phineas again, somewhat shocked.

"Why wouldn't I want you to stay? Isabella, you're my friend, and an awesome friend at that, and I want all my friends to have fun."

I-I can't believe it, he said it, he said it! He said that I'm his friend! Without needing any more convincing from myself or him, I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He doesn't seem to mind because he just hugs back. After a few seconds, I pull back and look at him with small tears staining my eyes I smile at him to signal my thanks. He looks a little shocked at first but then he starts to blush slightly. He scratches his ear a little and laughs nervously.

"Y-You're welcome Isabella, I didn't know you thought_ I _didn't consider you as a friend, of course I do!"

Was Phineas nervous? I didn't think he was the nervous type. Why_ is _he nervous anyway? It must be because he's still in shock, yeah, that must be it. It's not because he has a crush on me or something, I mean who would have a crush on _me_? I'm me, an ugly, shy, dumb, not to mention worthless, sixteen year old. He probably just has pity on me.

"Anyway, you want to help us?"

I nod and he motions me to follow him. We walk back near the tree and he explains his plan to me.

"Okay, so this morning, my mom and dad left to go to a Ping-Pong tournament. So, when Baljeet and Buford woke up, they asked where my parents were, when I told them, Baljeet took out his copy of "The world's most pointless records" book and said that the largest Ping-Pong table was, well… the size of a normal Ping-Pong table. Then, we all decided that we would beat that record and when we would finish we would have a table tennis tournament!" He says all in one breath.

I signal him with my hand to continue.

"Well, we're almost done. All there's left to do is paint the table and finish the last paddle. Speaking of paddles, I need to finish it. Want to help?"

I'm not so sure, I'm not the useful type. I might just slow him down. If anything I'll break it in some way. It looks like he noticed the worried look on my face, judging by his usual smile turning into an understanding one. He puts a hand on my shoulder and reassures me.

"I'm sure you'll do great, plus I'll be there to help you if you need it."

I hesitate a little but I decide to help. After all, what's so bad with trying? Besides, he'll be there to make sure I don't mess up. I give him a small thumbs up, and he pulls his hand away.

"Great! C'mon let's go!" he yells excitedly and starts running towards the paddle. I smile a little and follow him towards the unfinished paddle.

* * *

**I'm skipping the rest of the painting and building. So, there about to start the tournament.**

* * *

We all stand next to each other to admire the giant Ping-Pong table and then Phineas walks in front and turns to us.

"Okay, let's start! How about Ferb and Isabella go first?" Phineas asks us.

Oh no! I can't play; I suck at almost everything, including Ping-Pong! All I'll do is humiliate myself in front of them! There's got to be something else I can do! Um… that's it! Before Phineas can confirm me and Ferb as the first two players, I lightly clear my throat to get his attention, which seems to work since he turns in my direction.

"What's wrong Isabella?"

I try to show him what I want to do with my hands, it takes a little while, but he gets it.

"Oh, you want to be referee?"

I nod and stop my miming.

"Great, since girly is gonna' count the points, I wanna' play against Bean pole Mcgee!" Buford announces eagerly.

"Sure Buford, you two can start the competition," Phineas states with a smile.

"At least Buford will lose first instead of me," Baljeet says without thinking.

"What did you say?" The bully demands menacingly.

"Uh… At least Buford will _win _first instead of someone else, that's what I said," Baljeet utters then gulps.

"That's what I thought," his tormenter grumbles.

"Anyway, let's get started!" Phineas exclaims.

* * *

**Here you go guys! Last one was short, so this one was a longer one, hope you guys enjoy! I'll post a new one as soon as I can! Please review! :D**


	9. Some odd feelings

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

I follow Phineas as he leads me to an elevator that takes people up to the Ping-Pong table. When we arrive on top, he takes out a small remote with several buttons on it, he presses the first one and a small platform starts to come out from the side of the invention we made, perfectly aligned in the middle. When the platform finishes sticking out of the table, glass walls surface from the borders of the platform, leaving a small space for a door that comes out a few seconds later. A score board appears on the front wall for everyone to see and I turn around, expecting to see Phineas, only to see another platform with bleachers on them. Why are there so many benches? There's probably enough to seat fifty people _per _bleacher and there are two… Wow, one hundred people. They aren't inviting people from school, right? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! If people from school come they'll all laugh at me for what happened Friday! This is bad! This is very, very bad! I need to ask Phineas who's coming _now_!

I run to the edge of the table to see where Phineas is in the backyard, only seeing Baljeet talking to Buford close to the gate. I guess I have no other choice then go down the elevator and look for him. I get up quickly and turn to- Oh my gosh! He scared me! Just when I turn, Phineas is right behind me! He almost gave me a heart attack! I put a hand on my chest as if to control my breathing. I look at him and he gives me an apologetic yet panicked gaze.

"I'm _so _sorry Isabella! I really didn't mean to scare you, I swear! I was just going to ask you something! Please forgive me!" He says frantically.

As I feel my breathing slow down, I take my hand off my chest and smile at him to tell him that it's fine. He seems doubtful and tries to make sure I forgive him.

"You sure? I practically gave you heart attack!" He exclaims.

I swat my hand in the air with a smile to tell that it's okay and he sighs in relief.

"Thanks Isabella!" He says with a wide smile. "Oh yeah, what I was going to ask you was… well I-I was going to ask… are you- no… could you- nope not right either… oh never mind, who, or what, were you looking for?"

I'm a little confused as to why he was kind of 'at war' with himself, not to mention nervous, he was blushing and scratching his left ear with a somewhat panicky expression, but I answer nonetheless by pointing to him.

"Me?" He says slightly confused.

I nod, as usual.

"Why were you looking for me?"

I merely point to the bleachers behind him. He then turns around quickly to where I'm pointing and spins back to face with a smile.

"That's for later, in case people from school come."

I give him a scared and confused look, which he seems to notice since he quickly starts explaining.

"Well, last summer, we built a hair and makeup salon for my mom and some of jazz band members that were having a concert at a small restaurant not far from here, since they were having a _really _bad hair day, like seriously that was scary-"

I interrupt him, doing my best to do it politely, by coughing softly as a sign to get to the point.

"Yeah, right, sorry," he apologizes sheepishly and continues his explanation. "Anyways, we built a hair and makeup salon, and then after my mother and her friends were done with their appointment and left for their concert, about fifty girls from our school came 'cause they somehow heard about it. They all wanted an appointment so they could get a 'totally girly and one hundred percent completely new look' as they said. Plus, sometimes people in the neighbourhood like to come too, so this is an extra precaution basically."

So they_ might _not come, I guess it's better than being a hundred percent sure that they _are _coming. But still, what if they do come? Will they laugh and tease me or will they embarrass me again? Phineas seems to read my mind and tries to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I promise that if students from our school do come, if they do something hurtful or embarrassing to you, even if it's just laugh or talk about you behind your back, they _will_ be kicked out from the backyard and they'll have a little 'chat' with Buford and Ferb," he said with a reassuring and confident smile.

I nod as sign of gratitude and I notice something that's pretty important. How were they going to play Ping-Pong with giant paddles? I mean they were _huge_! I glance at Phineas to ask how they were going to play with those ginormous things and I see him looking down at me with a kind of dazed expression on his face. For some reason, I can feel heat rising up to my cheeks as I look down slightly.

First of all, why am I blushing? Phineas is my friend and even if I'm starting to trust him, despite my trust issues, how can I like him if I barely know him? It's probably something that just what happens when you're friends with someone, right? Yeah, I'm sure that's it, just a thing that happens when you've got a friend. Or maybe it's because I've never had one and having one on the spot causes reactions like this, like 'side effects', I guess.

Second of all, why is looking at me like that? It's sure that he doesn't like me, obviously, so maybe it's the same thing that's happening to me. Yeah, the 'side effects', I'm sure… just side effects.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated and, again, I apologise. I've been lacking inspiration lately so it's been hard to write a chapter that I thought was worth the wait. I know some of you might be disappointed because it's still not the Ping-Pong part and, yes, I'm sorry for that. Honestly, I didn't intend for there to **_**be **_**a Ping-Pong part, meaning that I was originally going to skip it, but seeing that some people were excited for it, I decided I was going to include it. The reason I was going to skip it was I don't think I'm ready for a full-time "action" scene, seeing that this is my first story, but I'll do my best and hopefully it'll please you guys! Hope you like this chapter! Review if you want! :D**


	10. Gonna' start very, very soon!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

I try to snap Phineas out of his 'side effect' by tapping him on the shoulder, only to have him tilt his head slightly and sigh dreamily. I try coughing to get his attention and he quickly shakes his head out of his daydream.

"S-Sorry, what were we talking about again?" he asks, his tone a little groggy.

I point towards the giant Ping-Pong paddles with a puzzled look. He realizes the reason for my confusion and explains.

"Oh, well, were actually going to wear special helmets that were going to use to control the giant paddles in a kinda' telepathic way. There's actually two other platforms that I'm going to take out when we start so the players can stand there to get a better view of the game."

Oh, _that's _how they're going to play. Huh, pretty clever. I wonder if he's the one who thought about that… Well, might as well ask. I point to him with a questioning face as if to ask him if he thought of all this.

"Did I think of this? Well… Yeah, I did actually. I'm kind of the 'tinkerer' of the gang, Ferb is the builder, Baljeet is the math expert and Buford is the muscles, so were each a piece of the same puzzle, if that makes sense. Anyways, do you like it?" he inquires rather eagerly.

I nod with a smile. Of course I like this, how could I not? It's amazing! I mean yesterday I would've never even believed _anyone_ could do something like this, let alone in a few hours!

"Awesome! We should probably get started on the whole Ping-Pong thing, so how about I take care of the last few things up here and you get the guys up here?"

Um… I'm sure getting Ferb up here will probably be easy, considering he has the same 'mute' behaviour as I do, he can probably understand my 'gestures' and such, but Baljeet and Buford most likely won't so… that might be a problem, but I nod nonetheless and head for the elevator.

I press the required button to go down and quickly arrive to the ground. I walk towards Ferb who's painting some little details on the unfinished helmet next to the tree. I clear my throat gently, just to make sure I'm not rude, and he looks up from his practically finished work.

I point behind me with my fist clenched and my thumb sticking out with a smile on my face, he gives me a thumbs-up, finishes a line he started on the helmet and gets up to head for the elevator, smiling at me in the process. I smile back and head towards Buford and Baljeet who are chatting near the fence gate. Baljeet sees me arrive next to them and greets me.

"Hello Isabella, is it time to go up to start the tournament?"

I nod with a small grin.

"Yeah, finally! Now I can kick Ferb's butt!" Buford exclaims excitedly while pumping his fist in the air as we start to head in the elevator's direction. Wow, that was easier that I thought.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I haven't uploaded in a while and I'm sorry about that, I've been having slight writer's block so it was hard to get a chapter out. It's short but I hope it'll be enough for a while. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update this week 'cause I'm going on vacation! (Spring break, yay!) So, you'll have to be patient! But now it's twelve a.m. so good night! Oh and please review! 3**


	11. Ping-Pongy time!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

As me, Buford and Baljeet head for the elevator, I start to get a little anxious. I don't all the Ping-Pong rules; I can't possibly be the referee! What if I mess up? I'll embarrass myself in front of them! B-But I won't mess up! Yeah, I won't! But what if I _do_? Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford wouldn't want to be friends with someone that sucks at something simple as judging, especially since they can do such amazing things! I'll probably look pathetic…

"Hey girly, come on! I need to kick Bean pole's butt!" Buford yells at me from the elevator.

I soon realize that I stopped walking half way towards the elevator while I was thinking and that Buford and Baljeet were waiting for me before going up. I quickly snap out of it and continue my way until I arrive next to the two 'frenemies' as they once explained themselves last night.

Baljeet pushes the button needed to go up and we quickly arrived on top. As I nervously arrived to my completely glass room, I notice that there's now a desk with a keyboard on it next to a few red buttons and a desk chair. Before I enter, Phineas comes next to me and opens the door.

"Ladies first," he says to me, bowing slightly and motioning the entrance with one arm.

I smile to him, slightly blushing because of the side-effects, and go in, with him following me. As I was about to ask about the buttons, Phineas starts explaining.

"Okay, so you're probably wondering about what's one the desk, well I'll tell you, you have four buttons, the first one is to add a point to the scoreboard for the player on the left, same for the second one except it's for the player on the right. The other two are kind of the same thing but you press them if you're going to give a penalty or a 'let' which means you cancel the point in Ping-Pong talk. Finally, this is where to keyboard comes in, when you give a penalty, you just type in the reason why in here. I added that in just in case someone thought you were given penalties by favoritism."

I nod understandingly and he starts to leave but stops right in front of door to turn around.

"Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm going to be the one playing against Buford instead of Ferb, he's going to do some tweaking to the pillars that hold up the net. He's gonna' make it so they can go up and down, if we want to make this more interesting!"

I give a small thumbs-up as good luck.

"Thanks Isabella!" he thanks gratefully, leaving out the door to put on his helmet.

A few minutes later, Buford and Phineas were ready to play and Ferb, from the pillar closest to me does a countdown from five with his finger. When he finished the countdown, Buford somehow threw the ball upwards to serve. Judging that the helmets control the ball, I continue watching the game. Buford successfully hit the ball to Phineas' side and quickly received it back, soon enough the ball went back and forth at a quick pace. After a few exchanges, Buford manages to hit it hard enough for Phineas to miss it. I quickly press the first button, since Buford is on the right, and the scoreboard adds a point to the left side.

Buford smirks, "Ha, you see Dinner Bell? You're going to have to be faster than that if you don't want my score to go higher!"

"Oh Buford, Buford, Buford," the inventor says, while looking down and shaking his head with a smile. "The game has just begun."

"Well see about that Dinner Bell! Now hurry up and serve!"

The redhead complies with a perfect service. The bully returns the ball with confidence, with Phineas missing it again, but I'm pretty sure I saw it brush against the net so I push the let button like Phineas said and Buford doesn't seem too pleased.

"What? Oh, you're going down girly!" he yells, walking towards me.

I quickly try and reverse it by pressing the button that gives points to Buford, but it doesn't seem to work. Oh no, I'm in for it now!

"Buford stop! There's no need for violence, you don't even know why she didn't give you a point!" Phineas protests.

"So, why d'ya do it, huh?" the threatening teen demands.

I quickly type in the answer.

"I saw the ball touch the net when Buford hit it," Baljeet read from the bleachers. "I'll admit, I kind of saw the same thing…"

"How about you, Ferb?" my first friend asks his step-brother.

The builder nods.

"Okay, fine, I didn't get the point! Let's just get on with this already!" the scary boy grumbles.

Ferb rose a finger, "Well, before we started, we agreed that if any menace was made towards Isabella, the other player would get a point."

Phineas smiles cockily, "Well, well, well, Isabella you can add me a point."

I comply by pressing the right button. Yay there tied! Phineas might win!

"Fine, but let's go!" Buford snaps.

Phineas then serves and Buford hits the ball back. They continue this way until it's Phineas' turn to get the Ping-Pong ball to hit the net.

* * *

After a while, they're neck and neck with seven points each, needing twelve to win, and it was Phineas' turn to serve. He must be pretty ticked by Buford's comments, I'm pretty annoyed by the constant remarks like 'you suck Dinner Bell' and the 'you'll be in the dust when this is over', it must be hard to have fun and be optimistic with those, I'm sure Buford isn't like that all the time, but one more and Phineas might lose it.

"Come on Dinner Bell! I don't have all day to beat you!"

Phineas doesn't answer with words, instead he hits the ball, with probably all the might the paddles can provide, right towards me in the glass room.

Then, everything goes black.

* * *

**Hey guys, I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter will make up for it, especially to those that were looking so forward to this! And no, Phineas doesn't hate Buford, no one does, it's just that when you're doing something to have fun and you only get offensive and irritating comments, it isn't that fun anymore. Anyways, hope you guys like it!**


	12. Freaking out!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Ugh, my head hurts a ton. What happened? The last thing I remember is the huge Ping-Pong ball heading towards me. Funny, nothing hurts except my head, and judging by the speed the ball was at and me being surrounded by glass, I should be in a _lot _of pain. Where am I, anyway? I lift myself up from my unconscious pose and sit on what seems to be a pink bed in a completely pink room. But judging by the many framed pictures of a blonde teen on the walls, it isn't my room at all. I must still be in Phineas' and Ferb's house, but why such a girly room? Oh yeah, it's probably Candace's room, Phineas told me about her and the fact that she left to go to college. This must be her old room; they probably keep the room intact in case she visits.

I suddenly hear a knock on the door and before I can answer it, the door swings open and Buford and Baljeet come through it and walk next to the bed.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake, Isabella!" Baljeet says cheerfully.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna' die from Dinner bell's hit!" Buford yells slightly.

I shrug and look down at my body to look for any injury whatsoever but nothing. My body is completely in one piece and totally unharmed even my clothes are still perfectly sown together, but how? I guess I should ask Buford and Baljeet, so I start mimicking my question, but it takes loads more time than with Phineas and Ferb. So long, we're basically playing charades but after a few minutes, they get it.

"Oh, oh, I know! You want to know why you're body's not cut in pieces 'cause of the glass!" Buford proclaims eagerly to see if he's right.

I nod, slightly exasperated.

"Ha, in your face, nerd!"

The so-called-nerd rolls his eyes with a slight scowl.

"Ignoring that comment, you see, Isa-"

"That was more of an insult, nerd."

Baljeet rolls his eyes again, "Fine, ignoring that _insult_, you see, Isabella, Phineas and Ferb once built a very fun, but very dangerous, invention of which I don't remember the name of purpose, so instead of waiting for someone to get hurt, they just built a ray that can heal almost any injury, which they used on you."

"Good thing too, when we got you out of the huge glass mess, you're whole body was practically as red as a cherry from all the blood. I swear it look like you got destroyed by some kind of sword-wielding ninja! I mean-"

"_Please_ excuse Buford's behavior; he gets excited over… violent things I guess."

I nod and before the bully could say anything, a quiet voice was heard from the hallway.

"You don't understand Ferb, _I'm _the one who hurt Isabella! I didn't mean to but… Ugh, I just _had _to let my feelings get the better of me! Now she probably hates me! I'm such an idiot! Isabella will never forgive me, ever! Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid! No Ferb, I'm not finished yet! Seriously, what is _wrong _with me? I finally meet a girl different from the rest and I almost _killed her_!"

Hate him? An idiot? Different? First of all, if there's one thing that I'm sure of, is that I'll _never_ hate him. _Ever_. He's done so much for me; I would be an even stupider person than I already am if I ever did! Plus, Phineas is anything _but _an idiot, he's incredibly smart and talented, how else could he and Ferb do the impossible? Different? I'm… different? How? Does he mean it in a good or bad way? Judging by the way he said it, I think it's in a good way. Oh my goodness, he said I was different and it wasn't an insult! Finally someone who-

"But what if she _does _hate me? What do I do then? Sure, I'll be a lot more than devastated if she doesn't talk to me, but she'll have no one to protect her in school! You saw those bully's on her first day, the last thing I want is for them to make fun of Isabella again!" There's a little pause but then Phineas' quiet voice continues.

"I know Ferb but… She looked so sad and alone, I can't bear to see her like that again."

I-I don't know what to say. Phineas must be the only person besides my mother that enjoys my presence as much as I enjoy theirs. How did I do it? How did I get such an amazing person such as Phineas to even _talk_ to me? I guess he's just so nice he's willing to bare all my flaws. Why isn't there anyone as nice as he is? Well, I guess it's good think that there wasn't at my old school, or else I wouldn't have moved here and met him and the rest of his gang.

"We should probably go tell Phineas you're all right," Baljeet says to me, leaving out the door with Buford.

All I hear are little whispers coming from the hallway, until I suddenly hear fast steps head for the door.

* * *

**Hey guys, what's up? I'm in a good mood today, so I figured it would be a good time to write a chapter for you guys, that and it's been a pretty long time since I wrote last one. But anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always needed and appreciated! :) See you guys later!**


	13. Sleepover ends

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Phineas opens the door and heads towards the bed where I'm currently sitting at Indian-style anxiously. He sits down beside me, in the same position even, takes a deep breath and starts speaking.

"Look Isabella, before you do or maybe even say anything, I'm extremely, truly one hundred percent sorry. I know you probably will never forgive me and its fine. Sure, I'll definitely be devastated, but I understand, my actions shouldn't be controlled by my emotions and I should know better than to that happen. I mean I wish you could forgive me bu- no… You shouldn't forgive me! I mean I almost killed you for crying out loud! Ugh, I'm such an idiot-"

I interrupt him by gently placing my index finger on his lips. He gets the message and stops talking. I gently remove my finger and put my hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly, my way of saying I forgive him, no matter what. He blushes and looks directly in my eyes, giving off the side-effect for my cheeks to turn a redder shade than usual. His face quickly turn back to its normal colour, as he sighs, points his nose towards the bed and buries his face in his hands. I pat him on the shoulder a few times, trying to make him speak his mind.

"It's just… I'm very glad you forgive me, in fact I'm overjoyed, but it can't be that easy. If Ferb and I hadn't built that healing ray, you would either be in the hospital, or worse, gone. I need to make it up to you, somehow, someway…"

As I'm about to mime the fact that I don't need anything, but before I can, Phineas lifts his head from his hands with a gleeful smile and snaps his fingers.

"That's it! I know what else I'm going to do… I'm probably not going to finish it today, considering it's already seven thirty, if I even start it today, it'll most likely be finished after twelve hours, give or take a few… Okay, then, I know what I'm going to do tomorrow!" he says excitedly.

Aw… He's doing something for me! He's so sweet, not to mention adorable when he's excited. Wait, what? Did I just say, I mean think, that he's adorable? I-It's probably just those 'side-effects' acting up again. Y-Yeah, that's it, 'side-effects'… just side-effects.

"Hey, do you like movies?" Phineas asks suddenly.

I nod; I used to watch movies all the time when I was a kid and loved every one I saw, but ever since the 'thing' happened with _him_, I have not watched a single one. I always wanted to, but something just told me not to.

"W-Would you like to want to w-watch Wreck-it Ralph with m-me?" the red-head inquires nervously while scratching his ear.

I nod again, I have no idea why, but nothing is telling me not to do it, I guess Phineas is an exception to my usual behavior.

"G-Great! Ferb's out with his girlfriend and Buford and Baljeet left, so it'll just be the t-two o-of us."

I approve using my head again, slightly confused by the stuttering.

"Well, follow me!" Phineas orders in a playful way.

I salute him jokingly with a smile; he laughs and starts walking down to the living room, me being close behind.

Once we arrive downstairs, Phineas puts the movie in his PS3, turns off the lights to see the movie better, sits down in the middle the couch and pats the seat directly to his right. I respond to the invitation by sitting in the spot he told me to. Before the movie starts, he pauses it and looks at me.

"I forgot to ask you, have you seen this movie before?" he questions.

I shake my head, looking down slightly.

"Great, I just wanted to make sure this isn't the thousandth you've watched it, movies just get old after watching them a lot."

I give him a small thumbs and he resumes the movie.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a small jingle coming from the left of the couch. My phone! Oh my gosh, what time is it? I look at the clock I used as a reference for time Saturday morning. I somehow manage to read it in the complete darkness, does it say… Midnight? Midnight! Mom must be worried sick! I gently try to lift myself from the couch but as soon as I do, I feel something around my neck tighten his grip. I look for the source of the problem and finally find it; while I was sleeping, Phineas must've fallen asleep, which somehow ended with Phineas having his arm around me. I try to lift myself up again, only causing Phineas to groan and his grip to strengthen.

"Hm… Isabella… Something to tell you."

I guess I have no choice but to wake him up. I poke his chest lightly, but apparently it's enough to wake him up.

"Hi Isabella, what's wrong?" he says groggily, his arm not moving. "Isabella? Ah!"

He immediately removes his arm and uses its hand to scratch his ear, blushing furiously for me to see in the darkness.

"Um- I- You- I mean- Ack!" he stutters.

I quickly point to the clock and he understands the reason I woke him up.

"Oh! No offence, but you need to leave! Your mom must be worried sick!"

I rapidly, but clumsily, head for the door to his house while Phineas heads for my bag. In less than a second, I'm at in front of an open door with my pink bag in my hands, Phineas being the one holding the door open.

"Bye Isabella! Good night!"

I wave and quickly run across the street to my own house. I ring the doorbell and wait for my mother to answer the door. Immediately, the entrance swings open showing my mother.

"Hola chica! You look so very tired, so I'll keep my talking for tomorrow. Now head to your room, it's late!"

I comply at a fast pace and immediately hop on my comfortable bed and enter a wonderful night sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, I don't have time to talk so, sorry, but I gotta' go! Hope you enjoyed this slightly-longer-than-usual-chapter! Don't forget to review! :)**


	14. A new day!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

I wake up in my bedroom. Man, was that an… interesting sleepover. I mean, at first it was perfectly normal, but then there was the Ping-Pong table and me almost dying, the movie and running back home. But all in all, it was probably the best sleepover _ever_, even though I haven't been in any other one. I'm really glad Phineas was there to stick up for me, or else I wouldn't have a single friend.

I get up from my bed go to prepare myself the way I do daily. Once I finish, I quickly head down the stairs to go in the kitchen, being greeted a beautifully set table and my mother sitting down in her usual seat.

"Hola chica! Come sit, sit!" my mother says eagerly.

I walk towards my designated seat, which is the one across from her, and inhale the exquisite smell of eggs and bacon. I start to eat while my mother asks me questions about last night.

"So, did you enjoy your night?"

I nod, swallowing a piece of bacon.

"Did you make friends?"

I nod again, with a small smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful, chica! I knew it was a good choice moving here!" she exclaims, saying the last part with slight victory.

I smile towards her, meaning she was right and that I'm glad.

"I'm so thankful that you're happy," she declares, eating one of her own eggs.

The conversation goes on. Being my mother, mom understands my silence almost perfectly, which makes being around her a lot less awkward. When we finish eating, I pick up both our plates and put them in the sink, turning the water on to start cleaning.

"Thank you honey, but you should go play with your friends, I assure you, I can take care of this."

I look at her, hope shining through my eyes.

"Go on, have fun," she states.

I quickly head for the door and just as I'm about to leave, I go back into the kitchen to hug my mother. After a few seconds, I release her and she smiles gleefully.

"You honestly expected me to make you do the dishes? Now, go enjoy yourself!"

I run for the door again, open it, and walk across the street. I open the gate, only to see Ferb reading a book leaning against the tree in the backyard. I walk his way to ask where Phineas is and when I get closer to him, he closes his book and looks at me.

"Hello Isabella, I'm sorry but Phineas is in his room and for some reason, he has asked me to keep you from entering. So, as much as I would like you to stay and hang out, I must ask you to leave."

Wow, he talks! With actual _words_! I thought he was like me… I guess he's just a man of action. He must be talking about Phineas' surprise, the one he got the idea for yesterday. Oh well, I have homework to do anyways. I nod and turn to leave. As I'm about to leave, Ferb's British voice stops me.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Phineas instructed me to tell you that it's about the gift yesterday and that as much as he would like to make it with you, it's a surprise."

I turn, give him a thumbs-up and wave. He waves back with a small smile and I go back towards my own home. I ring the doorbell and my mother speedily answers the door.

"Chica? You're back already? That's pretty anti-climactic"

I nod and mimic the fact that I need to do my homework.

"Oh yes," she says, moving out of the way to let me enter. "Doing your schoolwork must always come first."

I agree using my head and march up the stairs and back to my room. I then grab my school bag and sit down at my desk to start my many irritating, but necessary, work.

* * *

**Aha! I bet all of you thought Isabella was going to see Phineas and they would get all lovey-dovey at the end of the day! Nope! Happy late April fool's! But in all seriousness, this chapter was needed this way, even if it wasn't April fool's, I would've made it longer, but I was kinda' busy doing homework, practicing my drawing skills and getting super excited for my birthday! (Which is tomorrow! Yay!) It's on a Monday, but eh. Anyways, please review! (You don't have too since this is just a bad April fool's joke, but you can do it anyway) :)**


	15. School Again

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

"_As I'm watching television, I hear the doorbell ring, so I turn off the TV and go answer the door. I open it to reveal my redheaded neighbour and best friend._

"_H-Hi Isabella! Um… could I talk to you for a second?" he asks nervously._

_I nod and get out of the way to let him enter._

"_Thanks, is your mom home?"_

_I shake my head._

"_Oh, so can we sit i-in the living room?"_

_I nod and gesture him to follow me. We arrive and sit on couch, facing each other. I look at Phineas, who's fidgeting uneasily, causing him to twitch more at my gaze. I gesture him to tell me what's wrong._

"_W-Well, there's something I've wanted to say for a while now… wow this is harder than I thought," Phineas utters anxiously._

"_Okay, deep breaths Phineas, deep breaths."_

_I wait for him to be ready to speak by playing with my own fingers. He seems really stressed, what could possibly be worrying him so much? _

"_O-Okay, here goes nothing, I guess. I-Isabella, ever since I saw you, I've been in l-love with you. I-I love you, everything about you."_

_Then, I do the last thing I would ever think of doing._

"_I-I love you too, Phineas," I say with the biggest smile I have ever smiled. Before he can say anything out of shock, I head towards him and place my lips on his._

* * *

I quickly shoot up from my odd sleep I entered at the end of the previous day. W-What just happened? Okay, so first, Phineas comes in my house, confesses that he has a crush on me and _I _say that I love him back and we kiss. Am I the only one that has odd and scary dreams? Why did I even dream about this anyway? It's not like this is _ever_ going to happen anyway. The chances of Phineas liking me, let alone loving me, are most likely non-existent, considering Phineas being perfect and me being the opposite.

"Chica! You're going to be late for school!"

Oh gosh, I have to hurry! I quickly jump out of my bed and get ready for school. After I'm done, I head down stairs and rapidly eat my cereal. I then exit the door with my backpack filled with all the completed homework from the previous day after giving my mother a quick hug and wave.

I hurriedly march to school, barely having time to think about my unrealistic dream. In school, I run towards my locker and grab my English book as the bell rings and run through the now empty hallways and arrive at my class before the teacher notices.

It's finally lunch time. Gosh, I thought it would never come. I'm so hungry, I could eat a… whole meal, I guess, since I wouldn't eat a horse, well not alive and completely anyway. I enter the cafeteria and head towards to cafeteria line… I'm pretty sure today is egg sandwiches… gosh; they sure have an _interesting _menu. Hey, there are the guys! I change my direction and stroll towards the table where they are all seated.

"Hello Isabella," Baljeet greets.

"Hey girly," Buford welcomes.

Ferb waves at me and takes a bite out of his own sandwich. I look at my best friend who seems distracted enough to not notice me. Ferb appears to notice as he coughs to get his brothers attention.

"Huh?" Phineas says as he snaps out of it.

Ferb points at me and I wave at him with a warm smile.

"Oh, hey Isabella!" he exclaims as he quickly gets up to pace my way but fails as he trips on his own seat and falls nose first on the ground.

I gasp before Ferb and I rapidly go help him up as Buford and Baljeet try to make the students laugh stop.

"Next one to laugh gets to have meeting with their face and my fist!" Buford shouts menacingly.

The room immediately quiets down and goes back to their previous conversations. Phineas, now standing with me holding his arm for support, groans and rub his temple. As soon as he snaps out of his daze, he notices that I'm holding his arm, looks away and blushes but doesn't shake it off or pull it away. My face reddens myself as I look down at my feet, Ferb coughs again and I let go of Phineas' arm. I look at the redhead next to me who's doing the same, we then rapidly look away and blush again.

Phineas coughs, "Well, I forgot my lunch, so, um… wanna' head for the line to get something to eat?"

I nod and we both walk to the line. As we walk to the line, I hear the people we pass whisper insults about me and the fact that I'm with Phineas.

"Omg, what is that ugly mess of a girl doing with Phinny?" I hear a girl say loudly enough for Phineas and me to hear.

I continue to walk but I stop as soon as I notice Phineas is not beside me. I turn to see Phineas talking to the previous girl.

"First of all; my name is Phineas, not _Phinny_. Second of all; why does it matter who I talk or hang out with? And lastly; Isabella is _not _ugly, let alone an 'ugly mess', she's an amazing girl who's not rude and mean like you. So, if would gladly excuse me, I'm going back to my friend."

He then comes back towards me with a slightly proud smile. I smile back and we resume walking to our destination.

* * *

**Hey guys! :D I *finally* updated! (Am I the only person who thinks my writing is getting worse?) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! :) By the way, we're getting close to the 100th review! I'm so excited! X3**


	16. Surprise!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Phineas and I head towards the cafeteria line together leaving a very shocked girl behind. The cafeteria lady serves us our lunch and we walk back to our table. We sit down and the boys, minus Ferb, start talking.

"Do you perhaps have something planned for tonight Phineas?"

"Sorry Baljeet, I'm pretty busy building something right now, so I don't think I'll have time to build something for tonight and probably the whole week."

"Oh, it's fine," the Indian assures. "I am busy myself this week and I just wanted to make sure I was not going to miss anything."

"Now wait a second, Dinner Bell's building something _without _Bean pole Mcgee? I thought those two couldn't even breathe without having the other beside 'em!"

"Well, it's just a personal project," Phineas shrugs.

"But doesn't 'personal' always include Ferb?" Baljeet inquires after taking a bite for his salad.

"Usually. This is just a project that I want to do on my own," the redhead teen summarises.

"I won't believe it 'till I see it," the bully states.

"Do _not_ tell me this is going to be like last time," the math prodigy says in a slight irritating way.

My triangular headed friend looks confused as he asks for a reminder. "What happened last time?"

"You do not remember? The time where Buford refused to believe that spaceships exist even though he has been in one," Baljeet enlightens him, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I have my reasons, nerd!"

"Yes, and very stupid ones at that," the so-called 'nerd' mutters.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

As the bully interrogates the Indian further, my attention drifts to my obviously distracted best friend. He seems to be concentrating on something else. We both have finished our food, as well as Ferb and the two frenemies, so there's pretty much nothing to keep his focus on the questionings. The only thing that could probably snap him out of it is the-

RING!

And there it is. I can tell that I was right with my assumption about what would distract Phineas from his thoughts by the way he blinked rapidly when the loud sound was heard in the huge room. We all get up and start heading for the exit. Phineas waves towards me.

"See you later, Isabella!"

I wave back and walk the opposite way my friend is going.

* * *

Finally, school is over. I thought it would never end, especially with all the exams during the day. I'm probably going to fail them all, even though I studied my butt off yesterday after I finished my homework, considering my horrible mental capacities. A little jingle, signifying a new text, interferes with my thoughts. I take my cell phone out of my pocket to read the new text from my mother.

"_Hola chica, I am waiting for you in front of the house, I have a surprise!"_

A surprise? Really? Yay! I contain my excitement and quickly type an answer.

"_Hi mom! Okay, I'll be home soon!"_

I close my phone and stuff it back into my pocket. I start jogging rapidly so I can arrive to my house soon.

* * *

After two more minutes of jogging, I arrive at my destination. I enter my house just to put my bag down and then run out of my house and into my mother's car, where she was waiting. She starts driving and starts a one-sided conversation.

"Hola chica! Did you have a nice day?"

I shrug, meaning it's just been an ordinary day.

"That's good," she says, doing her best to contain her excitement.

She starts other conversations that I can partake in with a gesture of my own. After a while, we park in what seems to be… a pet store? We get out of the car and look at my mother confusingly while motioning the store called 'Jungle' with 'Danville's best pet store' written in smaller letters underneath the 'Jungle' written in larger ones.

"Well, what are you waiting for, chica? Let's go!" my mother exclaims as she starts pacing for the store.

I follow, still confused about the reason of the trip here. Why are we here? Mom probably just wants a goldfish or something.

We open the glass doors and enter the store. I continue to follow my mom around the store until we reach the dog side of it. My mom stops walking, as if waiting for something.

She signals the dog cages in front of us, "Well, what are you waiting for? Pick one!"

She wants me to pick a… dog? Oh my gosh, I always wanted a dog! Without standing there another second, I begin looking at each canine there, as if my mother could change her mind in any second. I pass all the dogs that I've examined until I reach the one I want. A little pink Chihuahua who's sitting in front of the cage door quietly, tail wagging. Unlike all the other ones, who are all either barking loudly or sleeping; he's just sitting there, with what seems to be a friendly smile, well at least to me it is.

I turn to my mother and point to the small Chihuahua. She smiles and calls for an employee.

* * *

**Hey guys, updating again! I think you guys think otherwise about the whole 'writing getting worse' shtick. Thanks, you guys really helped me convince myself wrong about it! :) You know what's awesome? When your awesome/favorite uncle, who's a writer, reads your story and says it's great. Best. Feeling, Ever! X3 Anyways, feel free to review! **


	17. Buying my puppy!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

The employee my mother called for arrives after a few seconds.

"Hello! My name is Diana, how may I help you?" the brown haired worker asks.

"Hello, I would like to buy this dog," mom informs.

"Of course! If you would kindly head for the cash register while I prepare everything you need to buy."

My mother and I walk to the cash register and while my mother is paying for the puppies necessities, I look at all the trinkets on shelves.

"Isa, why don't you pick a collar for your puppy? Then you can pick a name for him so put it on the identification tag."

I nod and start the task. I find a cute pink collar and grab it. Okay, so that's done. I look towards my mother and hand her the collar, waiting for her explanation on how I'm supposed to say what name I'm going to choose. She seems to understand as she opens her mouth to explain.

"Diana prepared the computer for you to type in the name, chica. You just need to type it in and a machine will engrave it on the collar's tag."

"Oh, and keep in mind that you can also choose a special font," Diana mentions.

I nod and go to type the name on the keyboard as my mother starts to pay for the dog necklace. I type the simple name quickly and chose a slightly cartoony and curved style. I turn away from the computer and back to Diana and my mother who finished her purchase.

"Okay, it'll only take a few seconds until the machine is done," the brunette informs.

* * *

Less than thirty seconds later, Diana takes out the dog tag and hands it to me so I can hook it to that collar.

"What did you name him, Isa?" mom asks.

I hand her the dog necklace so she can see the name engraved in the silver

"Pinky? Good name choice," she chuckles.

I shrug with a slight smile.

The helpful employee coughs slightly, probably to get our attention. "I'll go get Pinky now," she announces brightly, leaving.

I mentally squeal, I can't believe I'm getting a puppy! I've always wanted one! And he's cute too, just the way I always imagined him! My mother picks up all the plastic bags filled with Pinky's stuff as Diana arrives with my new Chihuahua in her arms. He seems really tired, so I'm a little surprised that he's trying to struggle under Diana's grip. She hands him to me with a smile. I grab him excitedly but a little scared that he won't like me. It seems to be the exact opposite since immediately after I clutch him; he calms down and goes to sleep with a happy smile on his face.

"Well, seems you're meant to be his owner; whenever someone else tries to hold him, he either struggles or growls, sometimes even bite!"

I smile a little as I look down to see my new puppy, glad that I'm 'meant to be his owner'.

"Thank you for helping us Diana. Since we bought everything, I think we should leave Isa, if you want to set up all of Pinky's things at home and have time to do your school work," mom says.

I nod and we head for our car. Mom opens the door for me after putting all the bags in the trunk to make sure that Pinky doesn't wake up from his sleep while I try to enter the car. My mother and I get inside the car and mom starts to drive home.

After a few minutes, we arrive home. I go in my house and climb upstairs to my room quickly but doing my best to not wake my young puppy up. As much as I would like to hold Pinky all night, my arms are starting to feel numb. I set the sleepy dog on my bed carefully and go back downstairs to help my mother place all of Pinky's belongings.

"Thank you for helping, chica. Why don't you place Pinky's bed and toys while I prepare his food and water dish?"

I nod and grab the plastic bag filled with the mentioned things. I walk back up the stairs to my room. I place the bed next to my desk, it's probably better than putting it next to my bed since I'll most likely trip on Pinky while he's sleeping when I wake up, which won't be good for either of us. Oh, and I should probably take Pinky to his own bed. I gently grab him and lay him on his bed. Wow, he sure is a heavy sleeper, but that's most likely because he's so tired.

Now, where could I put his toys? I should get a basket of some sort. Oh, I know! I walk to my closet and open the door. I take out an old but clean and not very used basket from my closet. I used to put my dolls in this when I was seven. Before _it_ happened. After that I became a pretty serious child, not even playing with dolls was fun for me at that age. But never mind that! I just got the puppy I've always wanted and I start moping over a basket? I take it out and put it next to Pinky's bed after filling it with all his toys.

Well, now that I'm finished with that, I walk down to my front door to get my backpack which I left next to the door before mom and I left for the pet store. I stroll up the stairs again, go in my room and sit down at my desk to start working next to my napping dog.

* * *

***Important news!:***

**Finals are coming up so, unfortunately, updates will become slightly less frequent considering I have to study and stuff! (Don't worry, they only last three weeks or so.)**

* * *

**Anyways, sorry for the late update, I was really busy last weekend! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me ;). Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review!**


	18. Best day ever!

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Gosh, this week went by so fast! It seems like it was just yesterday when my mother and I bought Pinky! Now it's finally the weekend and I can go to Phineas' house right after I finish eating my cereal. After that thought, I start eating faster so I can go see my friends.

"Chica, have you seen my earrings? You know, the hoops?" mom calls from the living room.

I lift my eyes skyward with a smile. Ah mom, always losing her things. I finish my breakfast and put my bowl and spoon in the sink. I then start going up the stairs to my mother's room to open her beside table's drawer. Not this, not this… here they are! I take out the blue case the two pieces of jewelry are in and go back down stairs towards the living room.

"Ah, thank you, Isa! I can always count on you to find my things!"

I smile and hand her the blue box.

"Oh, and feel free to go to your friend's house, chica. I'll walk Pinky."

I nod, go outside and walk across the street to my best friend's household. Before I can knock on the door, I heat Phineas' voice calling me from the backyard.

"Hey Isabella! You don't have to know, just come into the backyard!" he says with a smile.

I turn and close the gate after I enter the backyard. I smile a little and wave. He smiles back and starts talking again.

"Ferb is spending the day with his girlfriend and Buford and 'Jeet are at some kind of bully and nerd club, so we have the day to ourselves! What do you wanna do?"

I shrug with a slight smile; after all, I've only been here for a little over a week. It's a little odd seeing Phineas so eager for some reason.

"Do you wanna go to the park?"

I nod. Yeah, the park sounds fun.

He mutters something silently under his breath but smiles and looks at me after, "Awesome!"

We start walking towards the gate but I stop after my friend does the same. I look at him confusingly, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh… I forgot something… I'll be right back," the redhead says while dashing for the house.

Before I even have time to think, he rapidly runs back outside and stops directly beside of me with a very cheesy smile, as if he's trying to hide something.

"'Kay, we can go now!"

I nod slowly, perplexed. As we begin marching towards the park, Phineas happily talking about one if his adventures from when he was eleven as I listen. Gosh, wish I had such an amazing childhood as Phineas. While he built extraordinary inventions and had tons of friends, I was bullied and only found happiness when I was with my mother. I mean, how pathetic is that? Phineas probably just feels bad for me so he hangs out with me to make me feel better. He's definitely the type of person who would do that.

"Last one to the swings is a summer hater!" he exclaims hastily as he starts running towards the said swings.

His voice interrupts my thoughts as I start sprinting myself. But, of course, Phineas arrives before me and is already getting comfortable on the swing as I start to sit down.

"By the way, when I said 'summer hater' I really meant 'awesome person," my friend adds with a genuine smile.

I smile at him as we both start to swing.

* * *

After all that fun time at the park, which turns out to be a fun day since it's night out, we finally lay atop of a hill to look at the stars, while my buddy points out the constellations he can find.

"Hey Isabella?"

I turn to my right, where my friend is turned back towards me, and gaze at him intently.

"I… um… here," he utters nervously with a red face.

He gives me a folded pink piece of fabric. I unfold the cloth to its full form. A… a bow?

"It's not just a bow, it's an invention. Basically, whenever you want to tell me something, you just think it; it'll detect it and send it to this bracelet that will project it on its surface," he explains while showing me his orange bracelet.

"You can test it, if you'd like."

I slightly tighten my grip on the technologic accessory and send it to the bracelet. It seems to receive it as it makes a clear but small beeping noise, similar to the one of a cellphone announcing a newly received text.

"Hello to you too," he pronounces softly while chuckling at my 'hi?' message clearly marked on his orange invention.

"So, do you like it? I mean, it's all right if you don't. I can throw it away and start a new gift right now if you don't. It's fine; it's not my best piece of work anyway. Plus, you clearly deserve more considering the fact that I almost _killed_ you. Yeah, just hand it to me and I'll get right to building something better and more original. It's not like-"

His rant is stopped by a familiar beeping noise. He looks at his bracelet, preparing himself for the worst, but soon a smile appears on his triangular face.

"You love it? Really?"

I nod, the bow flopping along with my head movement as it's already placed on my head.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I send out a message saying that I'm glad he's happy along with a message saying if we could head home since I'm pretty tired. He quickly reads and nods.

"Of course, I'm pretty beat myself."

When we finally arrive at my front door, Phineas wishes me good night and runs towards his own home. I open my door and as I'm about to head in, I hear the excited voice of my best friend resonating through his own home.

"Ferb, she liked it! No, she LOVED it! YES! Best day _ever_!"

"It's eleven o' clock at night, shut up already!" I hear a neighbour scream angrily.

"Sorry Mr. Henderson!"

I allow a huge grin to appear on my face as I enter my home. I quickly enter my bed after getting ready for the night and grin to myself again. Indeed, Phineas, best day _ever_.

* * *

***Important: 1) This story is NOT over! 2) Story will be updated more frequently since I'm done with finals! X3***

**Hey guys, I missed you sooo bad! Okay, I LOVE this chapter! I was so happy while I was writing it! Nope, story is not over, still more chapters to come! Hope you like it; I know a lot of you were waiting for this one! ;) **


	19. Some ranting thinking thing

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Ugh, another day full of homework. I wish I was as smart as Phineas or Ferb; they always finish their homework in less than an hour while I take at least two. But, of course, I'm an idiot who can never enjoy the weekend to the fullest. Gosh, I… I just wish I could be just as amazing as Phineas. I mean, he's smart, funny, nice, confident, skilled, understanding and the list goes on… not to mention that everyone loves him! I'm pretty much the complete opposite, considering I have none of those qualities and everyone hates me, everyone but Mom and Phin, I think.

I look up from my algebra homework and towards my old electronic clock where '10:00 a.m.' is clearly marked in green. Great, already ten in the morning and I barely started! Gosh, I'm clearly not in the mood for school work today, even though I had a great day with Phineas yesterday. Might as well take a break and cool off before I start writing nonsense.

I put away my work and pencil and before I can get my laptop, I hear the little sound that comes from my cellphone when I get a text. Judging by the number of times it's ringing, I must be suddenly getting a bunch of texts at once, which is weird because the only person who has my number is Mom, who decided to go out with some friends she made in Danville for the day. I grab my phone and start reading the text messages sceptically.

"_Hey loser, you think you're hot stuff just because Phineas talks to you? Puh-lease, you're tots PATHETIC! He doesn't like you, no one does. You're just an ugly, stupid, lame and dumb girl! No one will ever like you, like EVER. Stay away from MY Phin, you like totally don't deserve to be around him. HE'S MINE!"_

W-What? Who sent this; I don't know this number… maybe i-it wasn't addressed to me …yeah, that's it. It's a mistake. Might as well look at the other text messages.

"_Listen dork, just cause people like Phineas talk to you, doesn't make you cool, like, at all. No matter who talks to you, you'll always be a FAILURE, a LOSER, and a DUMB and UNWANTED girl!"_

Who is sending these messages? I-I have thirteen other texts like these and they're all different numbers that I don't recognize.

I put down my phone on my desk, sit on my bed and hug my knees as tears start to fall. They're right. All the bullies are. I'm a pathetic loser that no one loves. I'm dumb, stupid, ugly… I'm the opposite of Phineas. He's perfect and I'm entirely flawed. I knew from the day I met him that I don't deserve him… I was just so happy to finally have someone who… cared. I sob for five minutes, face leaning on my knees as I look downwards. Why? Why do I have to be like this? Why do I have to be more worthless than the bullies?

I-I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be working. I get up and start walking towards my desk. Wait, maybe I should take a break. I shouldn't get my papers wet from tears, after all. I turn go to sit beside my window.

Looks like Phin is working on another invention. He's so… perfect. He's basically all I've ever wanted in a best friend. He's charming, considerate, understanding, nice, cute, adorable… Wait, cute? Adorable? Something red on my cheeks in my reflection in the window suddenly catches my eye.

W-Why am I… blushing? It must be the side-effects acting up again. Y-Yeah, that must be it. Nothing more.

My brain, for some reason, can't help but backtrack my thoughts and continue my Phineas rant. I don't know why, but even though I've only known for a few days, it feels like years, not that I mind. I just feel close to him, I guess. Well, I know a lot of things about him and he does stuff for me, sometimes. For example, Monday, with one courses' subject not exactly being my forte, not that any school course is, he helped me understand stuff in science class, which is one of the few classes where we're together. He also helps me deal with bullies. I'll say, well, _think_, it again, he's just the picture of perfection.

He also has amazing friends, I mean, the captain of the football team, Buford and his frenemie Baljeet who has amazing math talents. They're a… odd duo at times, but they sure are funny when they fight, at least from my experience during the week where they got into a fight about two different movies, arguing on which one is better.

And I can't forget about Phineas' step-brother, Ferb. From what I've seen, Ferb is clearly a great builder. Even though he almost never talks, he and Phin are always the first ones to raise their hands to answer and by that I can tell that Ferb isn't all muscle, but brains as well.

Phineas also has really nice and polite parents. Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher are really welcoming and Mr. Flynn-Fletcher is a great cook, or so I hear.

My best friend has… everything. Astounding friends, a great brother, two amazing parents, a sister… I mean, he even has a pet platypus! But that's not something that I'm missing, well, the pet part anyway, since I have Pinky.

As my inside speech continues, my gaze slowly drifts from the gang and their invention outside to my alarm clock. '10:17' already? I should go back to work immediately. I quickly go and sit at my desk again ready to start working until I remember something. I get up and walk to my bed to pick something up. I place my new bow on my head. There, _now_ I can work.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's late here and I'm tired so if you want to know the reason for delay it might be in the next chapter, I dunno *shrug*. Review if you feel like it!**


	20. New day, new invention

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Wow, time flies by fast, it's almost the end of June already, which that school ends Monday, yay! Not much happened since the texts, except the fact that Phineas and the gang somehow found out about them and went to the mall to change my number with me. Phineas is still trying to convince me to let him track down the people who sent them, but I keep telling him that it's fine, through my bow, of course.

Speaking of Phineas, he's been acting… weird lately. Well, he's been like that since I met him, but now it seems he's doing it more often. He's always getting nervous and trying to say something to me, not to mention he keeps inviting me out to the cool places in Danville, not that I mind it though; Danville is a pretty awesome town. We're pretty close, Phineas and I, not the town. I really enjoy his company and I've getting these odd… 'side-effects' around him again, all the time.

I get this feeling of butterflies in my stomach when he's around and I blush more often when he complements me. I really have _no _idea of what's wrong with me recently. I've… never really felt like this before, probably because I've always been closed off from the world since I was seven and he's the first person to be nice to me besides my mother. I feel like whenever I say, well, think, 'besides my mother' it sounds like I don't appreciate her love and care, and believe me, I do! Without her, I'd probably be on the streets, or worse. I love Pinky, Mom and the gang more than anything, they're my family for crying out loud! They're pretty much the only people who don't completely hate me.

And I couldn't be happier, for the most part. Without them I'd probably be sad all my life, in a corner, hated by the world.

"Isa, breakfast!" Mom yells from the kitchen downstairs.

I jump from the bed where I was previously thinking, and practically run downstairs, with Pinky right behind me, barking happily. I pick him up once I arrive downstairs and he licks my face a few times after barking and wagging his tail in joy, causing me to smile slightly.

"Chica, put Papi down and come eat your breakfast before it gets cold," my mother instructs. I smile slightly again, putting my puppy down, almost ever since we got Pinky, Mom calls him anything _but _Pinky, she calls him stuff like Papi, Puppy, Chico and stuff like that.

I walk in the kitchen and sit down in my usual seat in front of my two pancakes. Smells good, I take a bite, tastes good too, as usual. I quickly eat my exquisite meal, savoring every bite. Mom actually asked me not too long ago if I like what she cooks and of course I nodded eagerly. And that was enough to convince her to quit her job and open a café in downtown, much to the delight of the townspeople working there.

"Okay, chica, I'm heading to the café, remember to put your plate in the dishwasher and have a nice Saturday!" Mom calls from the front door. "Be sure to call if anything happens, I love you!"

As usual, I stay silent, which she knew meant that I love her too. I put my dish in the dishwasher and go back to my room to change. I'm still in my pajamas after all. I rapidly dress myself in my usual clothes, not needing to put on my bow since I already have it on. I then rush to the bathroom to brush down my ginormous bedhead, maybe I should have done that _before _going down to eat, oh well! I brush my teeth and go back downstairs to the front door.

I open the front door to go outside, Pinky following behind me. Lately, he's been going to the amazing Flynn-Fletcher household to play with Perry, a platypus that I finally had the chance to meet a week or two ago. No one really knows really knows _where _they play, actually. They both just disappear and reappear at the end of the day, which always causes Phineas to say 'hey, where's Perry?' and me to think the same about my own pet. Since Pinky always seems to come back home and never really runs away, Mom and I don't really use a leash to walk him or take him anywhere and he seems to enjoy the freedom.

I lock the door with my keys and put them in my usual jeans jacket pocket. I then start strolling across the street, Pinky beside me. I arrive at the front gate and knock. Phineas looks up from the blueprint he's writing on and Ferb looks up from the last finishing touches on what seems to be a small stage you would see at a carnaval.

"Hey Isabella! Feel free to come in," The redhead welcomes and his brother waves as they continue their typical weekend morning doings, sketching and building. I send a quick 'thank you' through my bow which he sees and smiles at, rolling up his blueprint.

And, there's the butterflies. I don't know, but whenever he smiles, they appear, and stay there until I leave and keep thinking about Phineas until I see him again the next day. I snap out of my thoughts and open the door, holding it open for Pinky and walking in myself. As I close it behind me, Pinky jumps in Phineas' arms and licks his face a few times while wagging his tail, causing his blueprint and pencil to fall from his hands. Phineas just laughs and pets him.

"Hey Pinky, missed you too," he chuckles, putting my puppy down. "Now go attack Ferb!"

Pinky quickly runs to the builder and does the same, Ferb chuckles and pats his head, putting him down to let Pinky look for Perry.

I smile slightly, and send a message to my best friend, asking what he's doing.

"Well Isabella, today we're building the amazing-"

"Hey Dinner Bell, Bean Pole McGee, Girly," Buford cuts him off, entering the backyard all while holding his 'nerd' in his arms like a briefcase.

"Please help me," Baljeet wails.

Buford rolls his eyes and drops him causing a 'thud' to resonate slightly.

"Ow."

"Happy?" Buford questions, smirking.

"Not really," Baljeet mutters, face still in the ground.

"Anyway, what invention you guys doin' today?" the bully asks as his friend/enemy gets up and brushes himself off.

"Today, we're building the amazing magic generator!"

I send him a message saying 'what does it do exactly?' that I'm sure he receives from the beep that his bracelet makes, meaning I'm talking to him from my gift. He looks at it and smiles his usual 'I got an idea smile'.

"What does it do, you ask?" he exclaims, making a top hat and an ordinary magician wand appear out of nowhere and putting the hat on his head.

"Well, to explain all need the help of my lovely, beautiful assistant, the one and only Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" he yells in a typical announcers voice, causing me to get wide-eyed and blush at the compliments.

I walk towards stage as the three boys clap, playing along. Phineas hands out his hand and I grab it as helps me up the stage, blushing more as I hold his hand, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

He turns to the 'audience' and waves his wand three times, causing a human sized box to appear on his left side. He grins at his inventions success, to which Ferb gives a thumbs-up.

"Now, if you, Isabella, would kindly step in the walk-in box," he says, gesturing the box.

I gulp nervously and nod, walking slowly to the box, where Phineas helps me go in again. He closes the door, leaving me standing in a box, in complete darkness.

"I will now take the ten swords I have and use them to pierce to box from every angle!" he announces dramatically.

In less than a heartbeat, I send him a message saying that I don't want to do this. After two seconds, he opens the door enough to only let his head pop in.

"Hey, don't worry, I swear nothing will happen, okay?" he whispers with a small grin.

I don't move, scared that his invention will fail and I'll end up with a sword in my head.

"Trust me."

I sigh and nod slightly, still hesitating.

"I swear you'll be fine, I'd never put you at risk, Isabella," he assures, still whispering, taking his head back out and closing the door.

"I would like the audience to help me by counting all the swords I use to stab the box, alright?"

Silence. That's all there is until-

"One!"

* * *

**Hey guys, long time, no see! I missed ya! 3 You deserve a longer chapter for the wait ;) Here ya go! Review if you'd like! **


	21. Special note

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

"One!" I hear my friends, besides Ferb, yell.

I brace myself for the contact of the sword on my skin, but it never comes. I sigh in relief as I realize that Phineas' and Ferb's invention works.

"Two!"

I brace myself again, just in case, but, again, nothing happens.

"Three!"

I calm down until my breathing is back to a normal pace.

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Ten!" the audience yells the loudest.

I wait a few seconds until the door opens completely, revealing Phineas' backyard and the three person audience, everything is silent until-

"Wow, you did it, Phineas!" Baljeet exclaims, cheering alongside Ferb, who's whistling and Buford, cheering also.

Well, not completely, I guess. I walk out of the box slowly, making sure not to touch any sword that's pierced towards me. Phineas looks at me, smiling from behind me, until he looks at my arm, and stares at it with a completely blank face. He groans, takes my hand and drags me to his house.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," he mumbles.

I sigh; I knew it would bother him, that's why I didn't do anything about it. I glance down at my bloody cut just before my elbow with a scowl. Ugh, why did I have to mess things up?

We arrive to the bathroom, where he takes out the first aid kit, taking out the necessary materials to clean my cut.

"I'm really sorry, Isabella, I must have written something wrong in the blueprint that Ferb didn't notice. It's just… one person always distracts me, not on purpose though, I just think about them a lot."

I nod as he cleans my cut. It's rather small, and it doesn't really hurt, so in a way, he doesn't need to make such a big fuss about it.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, almost finished.

'No it's fine, really. It doesn't hurt at all, thanks Phineas' I send him telepathically.

"You're welcome," he says, grinning, getting up from my now bandaged cut.

"It should be healed by tomorrow morning, you can take off the bandage by then."

I nod and we walk back outside.

"What were you guys doing?" Baljeet asks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, Baljeet," Phineas reassures with a grin.

'Phin, maybe Ferb and you should fix the machine before we use it again, you know, just in case,'I send him.

"You're right, Isabella. Ferb, could you help me with something?" Phineas says, receiving a firm nod from his brother.

My best friend marches to his invention, followed by his partner.

"So, the weather has been rather… sunny these days, huh?" Baljeet babbles.

I nod, amused at his attempt to make small talk.

"In fact, last night I calculated-"

"Okay, it's done!" Phineas calls out.

Wow, that was fast, good thing too. No offence Baljeet, but I'm pretty sure I not smart enough to understand your math skills.

The three of us walk back towards the invention, where Phineas and Ferb are waiting.

"Okay, now I'm 100% sure it'll work!"

And, indeed, it did. After a series of corny tricks performed by everyone, such as pulling bunnies out of hats and cutting people in half, a weird green ray appears and disintegrates the invention. The gang doesn't think much of it, stating that 'it makes cleaning up faster' so I shrug it off.

"Hey kids, want some snacks? I made some brownies!" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher announces.

We all run towards the kitchen, everyone taking one except for Buford, who takes three.

"Why would you take three, Buford?" Baljeet questions curiously.

"Hey, being a bully ain't easy, you need to eat healthy things to make these muscles strong!" he answers.

"Brownies are healthy?"

"They are in my book!" the bully states, gulping one down without even chewing.

We finish our food, which leads to the departure of Buford and Baljeet. I decide it's probably time for me to leave too, so I whistle, calling Pinky.

He comes quickly, barking happily. I wave goodbye to my two inventing friends and start to walk across the street, eat dinner and immediately go to bed.

* * *

Hm, I slept really well last night, probably the best in a long time, I'm surprised that I still didn't get the _bad_ dream.

I do my usual morning routine and go downstairs to my mother who is cooking breakfast.

I practically eat my whole meal in one bite, then head for the door, whistling for Pinky.

"Why are you in such a hurry, chica?" Mom inquires.

Why _am _I in a hurry? There's just something telling me that it's because of Phineas, guess I really want to see him.

I shrug to answer my mother.

"Well, I'll be at the café if you need anything," Mother informs, grinning, as Pinky comes down the stairs happily.

I nod, opening the door for my pet and me, closing it afterwards, not bothering to lock it since my mother is leaving soon.

My dog and I march towards the Flynn-Fletcher household excitedly. Why? I don't know must be the Phineas thing, for me at least, Pinky's probably just happy to see Perry.

I open the backyard gate to the same sight as yesterday, my best friend and his brother, sketching and building.

"Hey Izzy, I see you took the bandage off!" Phineas notices, smiling.

I blush at the new nickname. Izzy? I like it. But I still feel the need to ask about it, so I do.

"Sorry, did I say Izzy? I meant Isabella," he laughs nervously, scratching his ear, gaining an eye roll from his brother who's building behind him.

I sent him something saying that I don't mind the nickname, that in fact I love it.

"'Kay, Izzy it is!"

The day goes on, the nerd and bully duo arrive and join in the daily fun, until the end of the day, where the regular invention manages to disappear again.

After we finish eating Mrs. Flynn-Fletchers chocolate cookies, I whistle for Pinky, indicating to my other friends that I have to leave, it's early, but we have to practice the graduation ceremony all day tomorrow, so it's best to get some sleep.

They all say or wave their goodbyes as I head out the front door with my puppy. I get to my own home and just as I extend my hand to unlock the door, a familiar voice interrupts me.

"Izzy, wait!" Phin yells. My heart starts beating faster at the sound of his voice.

I turn to face him, a confused expression on my face.

"Um, I have a feeling that I'll make a fool of myself if I try to ask you, so here," he utters, handing me a small folded paper.

I take it and put it in my jeans pocket so I can see what it is later.

"So," he trails off, "I'll see you at the graduation tomorrow?"

I nod with slight smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" he shouts, running back to his house.

I then turn back to my front door and unlock it, entering with my Chihuahua. I go to my room quickly, not giving my mom an answer when she asks me how it went.

I shut the door to my room and take out the small piece of paper and unfold it.

'Meet me at the park after graduation ;) –Phineas 3'

I smile one of the biggest smiles I have smiled in years as I feel happiness course through every bone in my body. I don't know why, but I just feel like I'm walking on air right now, even though he's invited me to plenty of activities before, I feel like this one is… special. For some reason, I clutch the note to my chest and fall on my bed, closing my eyes and sighing happily.

* * *

***Important: I'm really, really sorry for not answering your beautiful reviews lately, it's not that I don't appreciate your criticisms and compliments, I'm on vacation, so I don't have a lot of time to write replies, but ****don't worry I read them ALL and appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE! Oh, and I wuv you! X3**

**Hey~ what's up, guys? Long time, no chapter! Yeah, sorry about that- it was really hard to make this come out the way I wanted it to, but I think I did a good job, what do you guys think? **


	22. W-What, you don't hate me?

**Isabella's P.O.V:**

Gosh, I'm pretty nervous about tonight, which is graduation night. Well, I'm also very excited, I mean who wouldn't be? Phineas has been hyper all day knowing that it's going to be summer soon. Heck, Ferb is so happy that he said more than three sentences at school! It was a half day today, since all we had to do is practice for this evening, which is in… thirty minutes. Wait, thirty minutes!? I have to get to school _now_!

I get up from my bed and go downstairs quickly, running out the door immediately. Mom is a work, but she'll be there later when the parents are supposed to go in the auditorium. I practically race to school and into the designated room, where the principal is making sure everyone's here.

"Chen Fu?" I hear her voice utter loudly into the crowd of sixteen year-olds.

"Here!" an Asian girl answers.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

I raise my hand in the air as I rush next to where my friends are standing, already in their gowns. Now that I think about, everyone is in their gowns but me.

"Miss Shapiro, where is your robe?"

Darn, I know it's in school, where all the other ones were, but where is that?"

"I'll take her to them so she can get ready, Mrs. Stewart!" Phineas shouts, raising his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Flynn. Consider yourself lucky, Miss Shapiro, without Mr. Flynn, you would've been punished," the principal states angrily.

I nod and leave with Phin. I follow his around the halls until we arrive to the gym, where there are still some tables and hangers from this morning, when we were fitted into a specific robe size.

Phin takes one from the table along with the cap next to it. He checks the tag and smiles, and then rips it off.

"Yup, this one's yours Izzy!" he announces, handing both pieces of clothing to me.

I nod and give him a small smile, showing my gratefulness. I grab the robe and cap and follow Phineas back into the hallway.

"You can change in the bathroom; I'll wait for you out here."

I walk into the bathroom and into a stall to change. Once I'm done, I open the door to look at myself in the mirror above the sinks.

I look exactly the same, which is disappointing. Well, what was I expecting, to be like Cinderella and turn extremely beautiful until midnight? Not likely. But I still feel like something's missing, but what? Oh, I know!

I snap my fingers thinking about the missing thing. I take out my bow and place in the middle of my cap, under the small roof on top of it. I look myself in the mirror again, satisfied with my bow. At least the bow is beautiful, it helps, I guess. I'm kind of a lost cause anyways.

I stroll out of the girls' bathroom where Phineas is waiting for me like he promised. He looks kind of surprised when he sees my bow, but also looks really happy after the shock wears off.

"Come on, Izzy. We should go to your locker so you can put your clothes," he suggests.

I agree with my head and we saunter to my locker, next to each other. We arrive to my locker, I unlock it and store my folded outfit in it.

"We should probably get to the auditorium quickly, they must be about to start the last practice by now," Phin tells me as I close my locker.

"How about we race?" he asks, a cute, competitive expression on his face. Wait, what?

"One, two-" I interrupt him by running past him, getting a head start.

"Hey!" he shouts, starting to run himself.

I just grin as I see the entrance to the auditorium. Surprised I'm still winning, I enter the auditorium running.

"W-Woah!" Phineas utters.

I fell something bump into me as I fall to the floor. Ouch, that hurt a little. I rub my head as I open my eyes. I see Phin, blushing furiously, looking amazed. Somehow, he ended up on top of me and our faces were closer than ever, so my face is probably as red as a tomato too. To my surprise, I see Phineas completely clear, even though I see him all fuzzy-like since my bangs are always covering my eyes.

Wait, I feel my face, no bangs. Oh, darn, I quickly put my bangs to their original place, covering my eye. He probably thinks I'm the ugliest girl in the world and he won't talk to me ever again.

He helps me up, completely silent, and drags me out the door, leaving a confused group of graduates behind.

He makes sure the door is closed before he turns to me letting go of my hand, much to my dismay. That's it, he hates me. I look at my feet as I feel my eyes tear up at the thought of losing my best friend because of how pathetic I am.

I feel a finger pull my face up and a hand tuck my bangs behind my ears. Tears start to stream down my cheeks, one by one. Phineas wipes them away carefully, what? I thought he hated me.

"Izzy, I brought you out here to tell you one thing, your eyes are _breathtaking_."

W-What? This can't be real.

"Why do you hide them?"

'I… don't want to talk about it,' I send him.

He checks and quickly looks back at me.

"Okay, I won't make you then, don't worry," he says, smiling sympathetically, putting his hands to his sides.

"We have to go back in, you know that, right?"

I nod, putting my bangs back in their place. I see him frown slightly, sighing, then grin again.

"Shall we?" he asks, gesturing towards the door.

I nod, still in shock.

He opens the door and we both enter the auditorium.

* * *

**"What, a new chapter? And it didn't take forever and a half?! Someone call the news, spread the word! RD isn't being lazy!" the reader shouted, completely shocked.**

**Yup, that's right, friend! New chapter, and a good one at that! ;3 Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
